


SEAHUNT

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Got a twofer here for the drabble challenge over on fanfiction.net. Challenge word for the first chapter is splash. Challenge word for the second chapter is wobble. What do you get when you mix Sam with a demon who has delusions of grandeur? Nothing good! (Can someone please cue the theme music for Jaws?)





	1. Chapter 1

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Sam tried to keep his splashing to a minimum, not wanting to make himself any more appealing to the circling predator. Damned thing was already pretty interested, thanks to the blood leaking from the bullet wound on his shoulder.

Another wave broke over his head, sending him down. He struggled back to the surface, gasping for breath, eyes stretched wide as he looked around wildly for the massive triangular fin.

Where the hell was the thing? Had it lost interest?

Was it gone?

God, please, let it be gone.

Cold.

He was so freaking cold!

Where the hell was Dean?


	2. Chapter 2

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Dean let out a shout of relief when he saw Sam in the water ahead. That cry turned to one of fear when he saw the large fin approaching his brother from behind.

Growling, he revved up the engine on the little boat. In less than a minute, he was swinging in between his brother and the fin. Reaching down, he grabbed Sam by the back of the shirt and hauled him into the boat, which wobbled precariously.

"Jesus, Sam! Sharks? Are you kidding me? Who does that demon think he is, Doctor No? I am SO killing that asshole!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a request for a follow-up so here we go. It'll take a few chapters, though. After all, any demon that would throw Sam into a shark-infested lake deserves a very special demise. The challenge word today is puff! READ ON!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Pouter pigeon proud, Rodney strutted through the corridors of the big house, smirking at the thought of what Crowley would say about the demise of Sam Winchester.

"Don't go near the Winchesters," the King of Hell had warned. "They'll toast your knickers!"

Rodney snorted. The King must be losing his edge. Besting the hunter had been easy, once Rodney laid a blade across a hostage's throat. And the look on Winchester's face when the girl smiled and flashed black eyes at her would-be rescuer?

_Classic! ___

__Next on the list?_ _

__Dean Winchester._ _

__And, just maybe, that puffed-up pretender on Hell's throne!_ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the SPN100 Challenge over on fanfiction.net. There are FOUR challenge words in this 100-word challenge! YAY ME! The words are watch, treason, plot and gunpowder.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

A satisfied smile on his face, Crowley watched Rodney strut his stuff. 

He’d known the treasonous dweeb wouldn’t be able to resist going against his King’s order to leave the Winchesters alone. 

Demons were so predictable, this jackass in particular. Talk about delusions of grandeur. He’d been plotting to overthrow the throne for centuries. His attempts were so pathetic, though -- seriously, worse than the CIA and Castro -- Crowley kept him around just for laughs. 

Of course, that was before the little bastard fed Crowley’s hellhounds spiked gunpowder. 

Rodney would have to go.

Suicide by Winchester. 

Sounded _just _right.__


	5. SEAHUNT -  CHAPTER FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The challenge word is "throw".

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Mind spinning with plans for his future Hellish domination, Rodney entered the garage and froze at the sight of the supposed-to-be-dead man standing next to his baby blue Porsche. Tall, broad-shouldered and soaked to the skin, the man's dark hair hung down into his face, almost hiding his furious eyes.

Rodney didn't have time to do more than think "Oh, shit!" before someone threw an arm around his neck and jerked him off his feet. The next moment, a sharp blade was pressed against his throat.

Dean grinned over at his scowling brother. "Time to feed the fish, Sammy!"


	6. SEAHUNT - CHAPTER 6

(((((((((((((((((((((((((

Sam stomped into the motel room, straight into the bathroom, and slammed the door behind him. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, he tore off his clothes and jumped into the shower, turning the water on as hot as he could stand it.

After making sure to use all the hot water, he left the bathroom and climbed into the bed farthest from the door, pointedly turning his back to his brother.

Dean cleared his throat.

"Not one word," Sam bit out. "Not one fucking word, Dean!"

"Sharks." Chuckling, Dean reached for the first-aid kit. "Only you, Sammy. Only you."


End file.
